Feliz
Kira Tala Alunsina, better known as Feliz, is a former Glader and Medjack, as well as a survivor of a night in The Maze in Generation 4 and a survivor of The Flare in Generation 1. In NewtTMR422's Maze Runner Roleplay, she is being controlled by xgargiex (previously known as Milky_Tea_356). Overview A mature, loyal and often brutally honest member of the Gladers, Feliz is a backseat leader of the group, an appropriate position that suits her WICKED role of 'The Beta'. Feliz often tries her best to maintain the humanity of the group in a post-apocalyptic world, but this rare selflessness often comes at the price of her own moral, which is often jeopardised by her anger issues and mental instability. After losing the people closest to her at a young age, Feliz becomes hardened and more mature in her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of a post-apocalyptic world head-on and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity, hanging on to what lessons raising her late brother James taught her and her own values. As time goes on, however, Feliz develops more brash and forceful traits, distrusting others and doing whatever it takes to stay alive. She has long hold a firm belief that nothing good will come out of being sociable and creating allies as she believes that it is inevitable that those alliances will turn on her in the future when she has become reliant and trusting of them and is often seen alone, sometimes for the better due to Feliz's occasional phases of violence. However, as time passes in the roleplay, Feliz is shown to develop slightly as a character, leaning more into the idea of the Gladers being her true family and the theory that one day she could find a place to settle down and live her life out peacefully. Personality Feliz is portrayed as a fairly vulgar, brazen and extremely violent teenager who resorts to violence in order to get things her way, claiming that violence is the answer to everything. Feliz is most of the time aggressive and hostile towards others. However, when she is with people she truly loves and cares for like the majority of the Gladers and her younger siblings James and Nekane, she becomes much kinder and is extremely protective of them. Feliz discards the typical female archetype almost completely as evident in her aggressive and violent, hostile nature, as well as her interests and hobbies. Both tend to be more associated with males rather than females like Feliz. Feliz uses unnecessary violence and vulgar language as both a coping mechanism and a veneer for her feelings of unhappiness. She is actively traumatised from her experiences as both a child and as a Medjack and is often under pressure from herself to try and put others needs before her own in fear that she will be seen by others as cold and selfish, as shown when she refuses her serving of food and asks for it to be given to her younger sister Nekane, despite being weak and deprived of sleep. Feliz reveals that she wants to die during the changing whilst under the influence of Griever venom, mumbling out her true feeling that sometimes she 'wonders if being alive matters...if being a dead shank might be a lot easier'. When Kenny asks her if she was serious, Feliz responds that she'd never actively kill herself; instead, she states she doesn't think that she'd move out of the way if a car were rushing at her; but this statement contradicts another response that Feliz has said before, when she admits that her bandages are covering up cuts that she has made on her arm. Feliz's current opinion on her importance amongst the Gladers is unknown. Feliz is rough on the outside, but warms up the longer you know her. It's difficult for her to stay in one place for long and is known to be chaotically good. Physical Appearance Feliz is the typical asian image, with brown eyes and dark brown/black hair. She is described to have warm golden brown skin with several dark patches of discoloration on her back due to excessive sun exposure from both the Philippines and the Scorch. However, her eyes are double-lidded and almond-shaped in contrast to the usual monolid and her face is more rounded than angled. Feliz is the second shortest Main Gladers and the third shortest Glader, standing at 5'5. The only main OC to beat her height is Joe and the other OC to beat her height is ironically her best friend, Kenny who stands just a few centimeters shorter than her. She is thirteen centimetres shorter than Minho, which she finds quite annoying. Feliz is the only known character who only has one eye. In Death Cure, she covers up her left eye after it blinded after a fight with her cousin, Kaylana at the end of Scorch Trials. She ended up covering it up with an eyepatch and has a long, thin scar running from her eyebrow to her cheek from the injury. Another clear injury that Feliz has sustained is half of her ring finger on her left hand is missing. This from when a car door slammed onto her hand whilst she attempted to rescue a crying baby from a car. The car door had severed off the part of her left ring ring finger between the knuckle and the tip of the finger. However, having 9 1/2 fingers doesn't really affect Feliz and she can usually complete her daily activities without a problem. Early Life in the Philippines Life in London Escaping to France Relationships Family Trivia Quotes * "All I'm saying is, I like what I see." * "Welcome back, pretty boy." * "Go suck it, sweet cheeks." * "Nekane, I'll say hello to Mamí for you, okay?" * "You should be scared of the living, not the dead." * "I hate you. I hate you more than those stringie thingies on Bananas." * "Everything we've done, we've done together. We all got here together and we're still here. Things have happened but it's always worked out for use because it's always been all of us together. I don't ever want any of us to change that!" * "There are four lumps of slime and stannic outside this homestead that are just waiting to kill us and you're deciding to adhere to vegetarians' bromidic rules by cutting vegetables?" * "It takes more than words. You can just talk people into being peaceful! You think I don't want a life like that for Nekane? For myself? God, I'd love to live in a world where I didn't have to worry about having a bullet put through my head, or dying from starvation or getting bit by a Crank! But that's just not how things bloody work! Not yet!" Category:Generation 1 OCs Category:Generation 2 OCs Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Generation 4 OCs Category:The Alunsina Family Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ+ OCs Category:Bisexual OCs